When a notebook computer is not in use it is common practice to place the device in a carrying case for safety and transport. This enables the equipment to be secured and protected during travel or storage and affords availability when required. However, notebook computers have become regularly used tools within an office environment and it has been found useful or even necessary to move the computer from place to place as it accompanies the user to meetings. When moving from place to place during meeting attendance at various successive sites, it is inconvenient to stow the computer in a carrying case and remove it frequently for use. With the computer in use, the carrying case becomes an awkward article to stow in a meeting environment. This inconvenience causes users to carry the computer without protection along with documents and other meeting materials.
When using a notebook computer during frequent, intermittent periods at various locations it is desirable to protect the computer using a simple device that will reduce the possibility that the computer will be dropped or otherwise accidentally damaged. Such a device should be simple and not add structure that would be awkward to use and accommodate when the computer is in use causing the device to be cast aside as inconvenient.